peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Throbbing Gristle
Throbbing Gristle were an English music and visual arts group formed in 1976 in Kingston upon Hull. The band comprised Genesis P-Orridge (born Neil Megson; bass guitar, violin, vocals, vibraphone), Cosey Fanni Tutti (born Christine Newby; guitars, cornet, vocals), Peter "Sleazy" Christopherson (tapes, found sounds, horns, piano, vibraphone, synthesizer) and Chris Carter (synthesizers, tapes, electronics). Evolving from the experimental performance art group COUM Transmissions, Throbbing Gristle are widely viewed as early pioneers of industrial music. They disbanded in 1981, but the individual members went on to participate in other projects, and reformed in 2004 for a second stint before disbanding again in 2010 after the death of Christopherson. Links To Peel Peel played tracks from the artists in the 1970's and '80's, including their previous group COUM Transmissions. On his 12 December 1979 show, Peel recalled meeting the bandleader in an earlier era: "That Genesis P. Orridge, always a man well ahead of his time, in fact. I remember him gobbing on me back in 1968." Genesis P-Orridge, in an interview with Nardwuar on YouTube, also described how he spat on Peel when he first met him, although his date of recollection was the early '70's: "Yes, we did that, he wrote about that, yes the first time we met him, yeah that was long before punk too, that was '72'- '71' John Peel came into Hull in Yorkshire where we were at the time and we thought how do we get him to talk to us without just saying we like what you do, so we went up to him and said we like what you do, we spat on him, and said don't worry that's the way we show our love. So he nicknamed us as Goz Rock, because Goz means spit in England." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-4suhp5QNpE This would seem to be confirmed by Peel's Disc and Music Echo column of 27 November 1971https://twitter.com/johnpeel3904/status/1039508027303288832, in which he describes meeting Coum and Genresis P. Orridge at a gig in Bridlington, although there is no mention of spitting, gozzing or gobbing. Peel admitted on his 10 December 1983 (BFBS) show that he wasn't a big fan of the group's material except for the 20 Jazz Funk Greats album, from which he played a track for a listener. Shows Played ; 1978 * 03 January 1978: Maggot Death (LP - The Second Annual Report) Industrial * 05 June 1978: United (7 inch)' (Industrial) * 11 July 1978: United (7 inch)' (Industrial) ;1979 *04 January 1979: Hamburger Lady (LP - D.o.A. The Third And Final Report) Industrial *09 January 1979: AB/74 (LP–D.o.A: The Third And Final Report) Industrial Records *10 January 1979: Dead On Arrival (LP-D.o.A: The Third And Final Report) Industrial Records *11 January 1979: E-Coli (LP – D.O.A. - The Third And Final Report) Industrial *17 January 1979: Dead On Arrival (LP – D.o.A. The Third And Final Report) Industrial *27 November 1979: 20 Jazz Funk Greats (LP - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial *12 December 1979: Convincing People (LP - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial ;1980 *02 February 1980 (BFBS): 20 Jazz Funk Greats (album - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial IR0008 *07 February 1980: 20 Jazz Funk Greats (LP – 20 Jazz Funk Great) Industrial *20 May 1980: United (7”) Industrial ;1983 *10 December 1983 (BFBS): What A Day (album - 20 Jazz Funk Greats) Industrial See Also * Synth Britannia External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *Official Website Category:Artists